


Dein ist mein ganzes Herz

by CallmeBeelzebub



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Protective Older Brothers, Tags Are Hard, Tutoring
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:13:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24306478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeBeelzebub/pseuds/CallmeBeelzebub
Summary: Stöhnend knallte Aiden die Tür seines Schrankes zu, bevor er sich noch einmal umsah um sicher zu gehen, dass sie auch wirklich allein waren. „Du sollst in seine Nähe. Du sollst ihn von mir aus auch daten, küssen, flachlegen oder wenn es unbedingt sein muss mit ihm Mathe lernen. Aber du sollst ihn verdammt nochmal nicht mögen. Gefühle machen die Sache nur unnötig kompliziert.“ (Danny/Ethan)
Relationships: Ethan/Danny Mahealani
Kudos: 2





	Dein ist mein ganzes Herz

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys :)  
> mal wieder etwas fluff   
> Viel Spaß!  
> \- Bee

Dein ist mein ganzes Herz

Es war doch eigentlich an Ironie nicht zu übertreffen. Er hatte sich seit Jahren alleine durchs Leben geschlagen. Hatte gekämpft, getötet und wohl das wichtigste er hatte überlebt. Naja allein durchgeschlagen war vielleicht auch nicht ganz richtig. Er hatte schließlich immer Aiden an seiner Seite gehabt und ab einen gewissen Punkt auch sein jetziges Rudel. Wirklich allein war er bei seinen Kämpfen also doch nicht gewesen aber eines hat ihm bei diesen mit Sicherheit nicht geholfen – Mathe. 

Noch nie hatte einer seiner Feinde vor ihm gestanden und gesagt man würde ihn verschonen sobald er das Integral unter einer Wurzelfunktion berechnen kann. Trotzdem stand nun diese gefrustete Lehrerin vor ihm und versuchte zu erklären, warum er es im Leben zu nichts bringen würde, wenn er weiterhin einen Test nach dem anderen in den Sand setzt.

„…was mich besonders wundert ist, dass Ihr Bruder doch keine Probleme zu haben scheint. Sie müssten doch also dasselbe Vorwissen haben und nicht in diesem Maße hinterherhängen.“ Ihr Blick machte ihn langsam Wahnsinnig. Warum in aller Welt sollte das eine etwas mit dem anderen zu tun haben. Seine mathematischen Fähigkeiten waren noch nie die besten gewesen. Selbst in der Grundschule hatte Aiden ihn in diesem einen lausigen Fach abgehängt und ab einen gewissen Punkt will man einfach nicht mehr verglichen werden. „Wissen sie Mrs. auch wenn ich aussehe wie mein Bruder heißt das nicht zwangsläufig, dass wir dieselben Interessen oder Vorlieben haben. Ich bin immer noch ein eigenständigen …Mensch. Und halt einer der schlecht in Mathe ist. Es gibt schlimmeres.“ „Nein momentan gibt es nichts Schlimmeres. Wenn ich in dem nächsten Test keine deutliche Verbesserung sehe, muss ich empfehlen, dass Sie den Kurs im Sommer wiederholen. Das war also die letzte Warnung!“

Großartig. Jetzt musste er sich tatsächlich um so etwas Banales wie die Sommerschule Gedanken machen. Das war doch zum kotzen. Aber jetzt musste er erstmal zum Sport. Zumindest eins in dem er gut war. 

„Ist alles in Ordnung, Ethan? Irgendwie wirkst du abwesend.“ Ein Lächeln zog sich über sein Gesicht. Und nur schwer konnte er sein Lachen unterdrücken. Bei Dannys Stimme war ihm sofort eingefallen wie er seiner Mathelehrerin erklären wollte, dass er und Aiden unterschiedliche Vorlieben hatten. Und bei Gott die hatten sie ganz eindeutig. Sein Klassenkamerad hatte ihm schon auf dem ersten Blick gefallen und nur zu gerne hatte er den Auftrag angenommen, ihm etwas mehr Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Und wenn er es sich recht überlegte konnte man die Chance doch gleich nutzen.

„Sag mal Danny, wie gut bist du in Mathe?“ Der Blick seines Gegenübers wurde ernster und nur zu gerne hätte Ethan ihm über die Stirn gestrichen, um die ungewohnten Falten zwischen Dannys sonst so fröhlichen Augen zu glätten. „Durchschnittlich würde ich mal sagen. Warum?“ „Ich könnte ein bisschen Hilfe gebrauchen wenn ich den Sommer nicht mit Zahlen und Formeln in einem stickigen Klassenzimmer verbringen will.“ Nun lächelte auch Danny wieder. Er schien zu wissen worauf Ethan hinaus wollte. „Wenn du Nachhilfe willst warum fragst du dann nicht Aiden? Er scheint das doch ganz gut drauf zu haben. Zumindest besser als ich.“ Stöhnend warf der Zwilling sein Kopf in den Nacken. Wollte ihn denn heute eigentlich jeder veraschen. „Es macht nicht so viel Spaß mit Aiden zu lernen. Er ist jetzt nicht unbedingt der beste Lehrer.“

Die beiden Jungs blickten in Richtung des Sportplatzes auf welchen Aiden grade Stiles und Isaac auf besonders unsanfte Weise über den Haufen gerannt hatte. „Ja ich kann’s mir vorstellen. Wie kommst du darauf das ich ein besserer Lehrer bin?“ 

„Naja schlechter kannst du nicht sein. Nach meiner letzten Nachhilfestunde bei ihm hatte ich ein blaues Auge. Aber wenn du nicht mir lernen willst ist das auch ok.“ Mit hängenden Schultern stand er auf. Sein Blick war ungewöhnlich unsicher auf den Boden gerichtet. „Weißt du ich könnte mir im Sommer nur besseres vorstellen als zu lernen. Zum Beispiel schwimmen und sich die Sonne auf den Bauch scheinen lassen. Und abends draußen tanzen, mit Anderen Spaß haben…“ Bei den letzten Worten hatte er den Blick wieder zu Danny gewandt. 

„Spaß also ja. Du brauchst mich gar nicht mit diesen Dackelblick anschauen, bei Schwimmen war ich schon vollkommen überzeugt, schließlich kann ich der Welt ja nicht vorenthalten dich in Badehose zu sehen.“ Nicht grade unauffällig betrachtete Danny die Muskeln die sich unter Ethans T-Shirt abzeichneten. Warum musste der andere auch so unverschämt gut aussehen. „Der Welt? Wie selbstlos von dir, dass du dir solche Sorgen darum machst was der Welt entgehen könnte.“ Mit Freude konnte er sehen, dass seine Worte eine gewisse Röte auf Dannys Wangen gezaubert hatten. „Naja ganz selbstlos sind meine Gedanken da vielleicht nicht. Aber noch haben wir dich ja auch noch nicht vor der Sommerschule gerettet also freu dich nicht zu früh.“ Selbstsicher legte Ethan ihm eine Hand auf den Rücken und zog ihn ein Stück näher zu sich. Da Ethan ihn um einige Zentimeter überragte musste Danny sich etwas strecken um ihn weiterhin in die Augen zu sehen. Er konnte es dabei nicht vermeiden, dass sein Blick einige Sekunden an den vollen Lippen hängen blieb. Was machte dieser Teufel nur mit ihm. Sein Herz schlug mindestens doppelt so schnell wie sonst und der Schwall an Schmetterlingen, die sich seit ihrer ersten Begegnung in seinen Magen eingenistet hatten, war auch schon wieder gewachsen.

„Mich in Badehose müssen wir ja nicht zwangsläufig vom Sommer abhängig machen.“ Ethans Atem kitzelte ihm in Gesicht und wenn er jemals Zweifel dran gehabt hätte, ob dieser auch Interesse an ihm hatte, waren diese spätestens jetzt überholt. Trotzdem wollte er es ihm nicht zu einfach machen. „Also wir sollten uns trotzdem erstmal auf Mathe konzentrieren. Wir könnten uns heute nach der letzten Stunde in der Bib treffen?“ „Ja passt mir gut.“

Für einen kurzen Moment genoss Ethan die körperliche Nähe noch, bevor er seine Hand zurück zog und mit einen letzten Blick über die Schulter zu Aiden ging. Er wollte seinen Bruder eigentlich nur von den Fortschritten in Sachen Danny berichten doch dieser sah alles andere als begeistert aus. „Du freust dich etwas zu sehr darüber, oder?“ „Natürlich freu ich mich. Warum auch nicht? Wenn ich mich recht erinnere geht es doch genau darum ihm näher zu kommen. Wie soll ich das bitte anstellen ohne in seiner Nähe zu sein?“

Stöhnend knallte Aiden die Tür seines Schrankes zu, bevor er sich noch einmal umsah um sicher zu gehen, dass sie auch wirklich allein waren. „Du sollst in seine Nähe. Du sollst ihn von mir aus auch daten, küssen, flachlegen oder wenn es unbedingt sein muss mit ihm Mathe lernen. Aber du sollst ihn verdammt nochmal nicht mögen. Gefühle machen die Sache nur unnötig kompliziert.“ 

Ethans Blick hatte sich etwas verfinstert. Er hatte für heute eindeutig keine Lust mehr von irgendjemanden zurecht gewiesen zu werden. „Und wenn du dich mit Lydia in jedem leeren Klassenzimmer der Schule vergnügst ist das in Ordnung? Willst du mir ernsthaft erzählen, dass du dabei nichts fühlst?“ Aiden verzog die Lippen zu einem dreckigen Grinsen und sein Bruder konnte sich nur zu genau vorstellen, welche Bilder er grade vor seinem inneren Auge sah. „Oh glaub mir ich fühle da eine ganze Menge. Aber ich bin in der Lage, Liebe von Lust zu unterscheiden. Kannst du das auch?“

„Ich bin kein kleines Kind. Ich weiß ziemlich genau was ich tue und werde Danny schon nicht gleich zum Altar schleifen. Mach dir also keine Sorgen.“ Ethan hatte sich schon halb weggedreht, um der ungemütlichen Unterhaltung zu entkommen, als er spürte, wie sich Aidens Finger um sein Handgelenk schlossen. Langsam schnitten seine Fingernägel in das weiche Fleisch. 

„Ich kenne dich und grade darum mach ich mir Sorgen. Pass also auf dein Herz auf ich hab keine Lust, dass irgendwelche verspäteten pubertären Gefühle uns alles versauen.“ Energisch riss sich Ethan los und beobachtete, wie einzelne Blutstropfen auf den Boden fielen, bevor sich die kleinen Wunden wieder schlossen.

„Übertreib nicht immer so. Ich gehe die Sache mit Danny genauso professionell an wie du die Geschichte mit Lydia.“ „Ich will es hoffen.“ Genervt schaute Ethan seinem Ebenbild hinterher. Manchmal konnte sein Bruder auch wirklich ein eiskaltes Arschloch sein.

Aber er wusste auch woher die Sorgen kamen, denn er hatte noch nie lange etwas vor Aiden geheim halten können. Seitdem er Danny gesehen hatte wollte er ihn kennenlernen. Und seit er ihn kennengelernt hatte wollte er nur noch in seiner Nähe sein. Er war dabei sich zu verlieben und das nicht unbedingt wenig. Aber obwohl ihm die Konsequenten durchaus bewusst waren, wollte er nicht von ihm los lassen. Hatte er sich nicht nach all den furchtbaren Jahren ein bisschen Normalität verdient?

Als Ethan die Bibliothek betrat, saß der Dunkelhaarige bereits hinter einem Berg von Büchern. Er schien seinen Lehrerauftrag tatsächlich ernst zu nehmen.

„Na das sieht ja spaßig aus.“ Danny hob den Blick und lächelte als er Ethan erkannte, der mit kritischen Blick auf die Bücher und zahlreichen Notizen schaute. „Ich wollte nur sicher gehen, dass wir dich auch wirklich aus der Sommerschule bekommen. Damit sollten wir eigentlich alle Infos haben die wir brauchen.“

Stöhnend ließ sich der Werwolf auf den Stuhl fallen. Er könnte sich so viel Schöneres vorstellen. Selbst ein kleiner Kampf wäre ihm lieber als diese unsinnige Lernerei. Das einzige was ihn daran hinderte die Schule auf der Stelle zu verlassen war der Junge neben ihm. Danny hatte die Nase bereits wieder in eines der Bücher gesteckt und kaute abwesend auf dem Ende seines Kugelschreibers. Während er ihn beobachte wurde Ethan wieder bewusst, dass die Sorgen seines Bruders berechtigt waren. Die Mauer, die sich in all den Jahren um sein Herz gebildet hatte, bekam deutliche Risse.

„Also womit willst du anfangen?“ Dannys Stimme holte ihn zurück in die Gegenwart und halbherzig begann er damit seine Notizen durchzugehen. „Ich verstehe ja nicht mal was ich nicht verstehe.“ Unglücklich legte er seinen Kopf auf einen der Bücher ab. „Mir ist wahrscheinlich überhaupt nicht mehr zu helfen.“

Danny spürte wie die Schmetterlinge wieder zu flattern begannen. Selbst in seiner Verzweiflung sah der andere noch so verdammt gut aus. Wie sollte er sich dabei auf Mathe konzentrieren? Schon die letzten Minuten hatte er nur noch vermeintlich in eines der Bücher geschaut, während er aus dem Augenwinkel jeden Millimeter auf Ethans Gesicht auswendig gelernt hatte. Als er jetzt nach den Notizen griff, auf den Ethan nun zum Teil lag, berührte er dessen Hand nur kurz. Aber dieser kleine Moment hatte ausgereicht um seine Selbstbeherrschung zu verlieren. Was sollte auch dieser Affentanz. Der andere hatte ganz eindeutig Interesse an ihm und flirtete seit Wochen bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit. Grinsend lehnte er sich vor und legte seine Lippen auf die von Ethan. Nur ganz kurz und ohne sie weiter zu bewegen. Doch die Gefühle, die diese kleine unschuldige Berührung in ihm auslöste, waren einfach unbeschreiblich. Tausend kleine Blitze schlugen in seinen Körper ein. Ethan war mit Sicherheit nicht der erste Junge den er küsste, doch so etwas hatte er noch nie erlebt. Jede Faser seines Körpers sehnte sich nach mehr und die Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch schrien ihm entgegen, dass er verliebt war wie noch nie zuvor – als wüsste er das nicht selber.

„Was war das?“ Ethan hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Danny die Initiative ergreifen würde und war von dem Kuss dem entsprechend überrumpelt. Ansonsten hätte er bestimmt nicht zugelassen, dass sich der Andere so schnell von ihm zurückziehen würde.

„Ein Versprechen für den Sommer. Aber damit das klappt musst du dich jetzt konzentrieren.“ Danny lächelte ihn an. Es war süß wie Ethan völlig überrascht neben ihm saß und die Maske des coolen Typen abgelegt hatte. Er sah einfach nur glücklich aus.

Schon nach wenigen Augenblicken bereitete sich jedoch wieder das selbstbewusste Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus. Frech legte er Danny eine Hand in den Nacken und zog ihn wieder näher zu sich. Der folgende Kuss war deutlich intensiver als zuvor und spätestens nachdem Danny mit der Zungenspitze sanft über Ethans Lippen strich, zersprang der Rest der Mauer, die sein Herz vor genau diesen Gefühlen schützen sollte. Dieser blöde Test war ihm vollkommen egal. Genauso wie die Sommerschule. Wer konnte ihm schon sagen, ob er im Sommer überhaupt noch hier sein würde. Aber jetzt war er es, genauso wie Danny und wie die Schmetterlinge.

Aiden hatte Recht gehabt, dass was er hier tat hatte nichts mehr mit ihrer Aufgabe zu tun. Das war mehr. So unglaublich viel mehr.


End file.
